The present invention relates generally to communications services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing communications re-connection services.
The recent advancements made in the field of communications technologies have caused an explosion in the proliferation of new and improved communications devices for exploiting these technologies. Technology users are faced with a wide variety of choices in implementing communications, such as computer-based communications and associated devices, as well as various types of wireless communications and associated devices.
Communications service providers are seeking new and unique services for these technology users in order to stay competitive in this growing marketplace. For example, services such as caller identification, voicemail, call forwarding, and multi-party conferencing services are now available. However, one type of service that is lacking involves the capability to automatically re-connect with an unintentionally- or involuntarily-lost communication, e.g., one that is caused by a signal interruption.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to determine when a communication session has been terminated due to voluntary or involuntary actions, and if involuntary, attempt automatic re-connection of the devices for which the session was terminated.